Sorry
by xNeglectedxRejectx
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are now going out, it's been about two weeks since they started dating, what'll happen? [twoshot]
1. Chapter 1 Hurt Confort

**Yo. Hinani again. Sorry for taking Randomness Kills Ya and Gender Switch off, I might not be putting them up again, sorry to the fans! **

**:( This is a sorry story to all of them. :) **

**Title: Sorry**

**Author: Hyuga Hinani **

**This is Dedicated to all the Randomness Kills Ya and Gender Switch Fans.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Sasuke: They better you make me say so-sor-sorr-sorry in this! **

**Hanabi: And you make Hina-chan cry!**

**Hinani: Ok, ok. Please R&R if you don't they'll kill me...-pouts- Wahh...**

**Later on:**

**Hinani: One of you do the disclaimer...**

**Sasu&Hana: NO!**

**Hinani: Fine then, that means I own Naruto! Good luck serviving.**

**Sasu&Hana: NO! Hyuga Hinani doesn't own Naruto. **

**Hanabi: And she isn't even a Hyuga!**

**Hinani: Grrr...**

**Summery: Sasuke and Hinata are now going out, it's been about two weeks since they started dating, what'll happen[twoshot**

Sasuke and Hinata walked threw the school doors hand in hand. "Sasuke, people are starring." Hinata said embarrassed.

"Hina it's ok, don't worry." Sasuke replied. "Oh, ok." Hinata said smiling brightly at her new boyfriend.

They continued to walk while people whispered things like 'It'll never last.' or 'He'll dump her.' and even 'She's too good for him.'.

One girl whispered something that made Hinata's heart stop. 'Did you here, he cheated on her. He was making out with Haruno last week, I feel bad for Hinata.'

The girl's friend whispered back. 'Yeah, poor Hinata, she didn't do anything to deserve it.'

**Hinata's POV:**

Ino? Temari? No. It-It's true!

I let go of Sasuke's hand and ran, tears growing into my eyes. The tears where hot and they burned.

Why Sasuke, why? I guess what they said about **him** is true. He is a cold hearted bastard. I-I H-H...who am I kidding I LOVE Sasuke!

I ran out of the school, to the back, where I found a ladder and climbed to the roof. My favorite hiding place.

I wrapped my arms around my knees. Pulling them closer to my chest. I cried my eyes out for about and hour or so.

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke ran. 'Why do they talk about things in th past?!' He cursed to himself. He ran toward the back of the school and went up the ladder to the roof. This was Hinata's favorite hiding place.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I saw her huddling herself, probably crying. I-I feel guilty.

"Hinata." I whispered. No response. "Hinata." I said louder. Still no response. "HINATA!" I yelled.

"W-What d-do y-you w-what?!" Hinata yelled, her voice ashy. I was startled. I didn't know Hinata would yell, or matter of fact I didn't know she **could** yell.

I knelt down next to her and put my hand around her shoulder. She grabbed my arm and took it off her shoulder.

"Hinata, come on. You know...well...look...I-I-I'm...s-s-sorr-sorry." I stuttered out. Hinata lifted her head and her nose and eyes were red.

"Sasuke, I don't think this will work out, look, I'm sorry." Was what Hinata said before she left running leaving me.

I wanted to go after her but my body wouldn't move. My heart aced and my mind said to forget about her, which I couldn't do. Which one should I follow my heart or my mind. I'm asking you. Kami, help me.

**Thanks for reading now review, please. Ooh I like how this came out. XP**

**Sasuke: It's good.**

**Hanabi: Yeah it is.**

**Ino: I misjudged you.**

**Hinani: What does everyone in the Naruto world hate me?**

**Ino: Yeah most of us.**

**Hinani: -.-' **

**Everyone: Eh...heh heh...Review...**

**Hinani: Thanks! BTW when you review make sure to say what Sasuke should follow, it's all up to you!**


	2. Chapter 2 My life After

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! (I wish I did!)**

**Hey, sorry for not updating any of my stories in a while! But I decided to this weekend! Hope y'all can forgive me!**

** Title: Sorry**

** Author: Hyuga Hinani**

** Chapter 2 My Life After**

**Hinani: Review please!**

**Ino: Yeah so that she ends this sad story...**

**Hinani: XD**

**A week later(Sasuke's POV):**

It's been a week, yes a whole week, and I have tried to talk to her but she would give me the cold shoulder. I think I have a plan, but I have to wait for a time when she's all alone.

"Yo! Teme!" I blond idiot yelled. "What Baka?" I asked coldly.

"Are you O.K? You've been acting more meaner since...ahhhhhhhh." He game me a sly look and whispered "So you do like Hina-chan, huh?"

I was surprised even the idiot figured it out, wait no! No way! "Shut up Baka!" I yelled and ran away, bumping into someone.

"Oof." Was all the person I bumped into said. "WATCH WHERE...hinata." I began to yell until I noticed it was _**her**_. "S-so..." She went all quiet on me and ran away, just as I had on Naruto, ah who cares, it's Naruto after all.

"Teme, that was..." He shut up as a got up and ran after her. _Finally! _

"Hinata! Hinata!" I yelled after her, I could see her, man she ran fast! Then it started to rain, and I...I lost her...

My hair was soaked wet, along with my clothes, now. I dropped on my knees, it wasn't supposed to happen like this, no! I was now down on all fours, pounding my hand against the cold, hard concrete.

"Why...why, this always happens to me, always!" I had begun to cry by then. The hot tears contrasted badly against my cold face and the pouring rain.

I heard a low "Mister, umm..are you okay?" I rose my head to see a 5 year old, I think, kid, she had moon like white eyes and long black hair.

"Who, who are you?" I asked. She stuck her hand out to help me up. I couldn't move, again, it hurt, so much! I finally took her hand and she helped me up.

"My name is Hinani H-Hyuga, and you are?" I could hear her struggle with saying Hyuga. "Sasuke Uchiha." I said, still sad.

"Well, my big brother, Neji said it's not right for a boy to cry, unless, it's really bad." She said sadly. "Neji, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"Now come on Sasuke-chan, my...Neji, can give you new clothes, because you'll catch a cold." I starred in surprise and nodded.

I lifted her off the ground and held all the way to the compound. She giggled, it reminded me of...Hinata...

"Sasuke-chan, you don't have to carry me." She said in delight. "It's ok." I whispered.

"Knock, Knock!" Hinani yelled. "Hinani just come in!" A voice from the other side yelled.

Hinani jumped out of my hands and opened the door. I took my shoes off and walked in, after her that is. She took my hand and led me to Neji's room.

She opened a couple of drawers and said "Go ahead, choose." I nodded and chose a black and blue t-shirt, black shorts and well blue boxers...eww!

The she brought me to the bathroom, and told me how to work the shower. I nodded and she went off to, well I dunno. I locked the door and after undressing, entered the shower.

**25 minutes later:**

I exited the shower and got dressed. I very good smell filled the whole house and a followed it, where I found Hinani, cooking, tomato soup with other vegetables in it, and the rice balls were finished.

"Hinani, are you aloud to cook?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to her forehead and there on her little forehead was something I didn't notice before. I curse seal, like the one Neji has.

She then lifted the large wooden spoon, blew on it, and brought it towards me. Hinani brought it to my lips and I opened my mouth slightly. Hinani gently put the spoon in my mouth and I could taste the sweet and sour of the tomato and other vegetables.

I nodded to show that is was good, She smiled brightly and took the spoon out of my mouth.

"Uchiha. Step away from my sister." Neji's cold, hard voice hit my ears. "Neji-nii-san! Dinner's ready!" Hinani cried out happily as she jumped Neji. He chuckled catching her.

I raised an eyebrow and took a picture on my phone. Neji growled.

"Nii-san, Sasuke-chan is nice, don't worry." Hinani tried to convince him. He put her down. Neji then got into his fighting stance, I did as well, if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!

He activated Byakugan and I activated Sharingan.

"Please, don't fight." Hinani whispered, but Neji didn't listen he charged at me and hit me, right on the heart. I let out a loud scream in pain, and fell.

Hinani began to cry as she rushed to my side. "Sasuke-chan...please don't die. Please!" She yelled.

Her milky white eyes began a dark black color. Her hair stayed black. "Please Sasuke-chan, don't, don't die, I don't want to loose another relative!" She yelled.

Then everything went black.

"SASUKE-CHAN!" I could hear Hinani yell. She lay her head on my stomach, crying, I could feel it.

I woke up in a room that was all white. Next to me was Hinani, holding my hand. The door opened and in came...Hinata?

She walked over to Hinani and shook her awake. "Hmm..mmm." She said as she got up and stretched.

I tried to sit up, but I shouldn't. "Ahh." I said wincing in pain. Hinani froze as she turned around. It all went slowly for me, Hinani's hair flew when she turned her head. Tears began to grow in her eyes...again. She ran toward me and gave me a bear hug.

"H-Hinani, d-don't cry." I whispered even though it hurt.

"Don't cry! You idiot! How can I not cry! Hinata and I almost lost you!" Hinani yelled.

I lifted my head to see that...Hinata was crying as well.

"Hinani can I talk to Hinata for a second." I asked. Hinani nodded and left the room.

"Hinata, can you help me up?" I asked. Hinata nodded and walked over. She bent over to lift me by my shoulders, and my lips captured hers. And she...she responded!

I mouthed 'I love you' during the kiss. She froze in shock then broke the kiss.

There was a long pause. "I love you,too." She said.

The door nob turned and Hinani ran in tackling me. "Nii-san! The doctor said you would be fine, he said someone or something was keeping you alive!" She yelled.

I smiled slightly and nodded. She hugged me tightly, until I noticed something.

"Hinani, why did your eyes turn black before, and how long have I been out?"

"Oh, you've been out for let's see..." She began to count on her figures. "2 weeks. Oh and my eyes turned black because I wanted to use Sharingan. Why?" Hinani asked.

"Oh,ok...wait Sharingan?!" I yelled.

"Uh..huh! I'm half Hyuga, half Uchiha!So I'm related to you, Hinata, and Neji!" She yelled.

"Wow." I whispered. Hinata checked the time, panicked, kissed me and Hinani on the cheek and ran off.

Hinani giggled. "Well, it looks like you and Hinata-chan are back together! Bye Sasuke-nii-san!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

And I was left alone...Ah well!


End file.
